The Big Four
by MelTheAngryVegan
Summary: A collection of oneshots based on the movies Brave, Tangled, How to Train Your Dragon, and Rise of the Guardians, revolving around the four main characters of those movies. Multiple aus and pairings, requests are accepted!
1. HP AU: Attack in the Forest (part 1)

**A/N: **_Okay, I have waaaaay too many feels for The Big Four, so I made a collection of oneshots for them because I have lots of ideas too. This first one is based on the Harry Potter AU from the Tumblr .com. The idea is from this lovely comic (link: the-potter-kids . tumblr post/43345205385/im-in-a-bad-mood-so-have-som-angst-with-pitch)_

_If you have a Tumblr, go follow her cause she's really awesome and draws lots of cool things! I won't write for just this au, and I will accept ideas and requests for oneshots. Feel free to ask in a review._

**_EDIT:_**_Formatting was weird when published, so I fixed it, and the italics!_

_Anyway, on with the story! Hope you enjoy~_

* * *

Jack was running.

He was terrified, and he couldn't make his legs stop moving, even though his lungs and the rest of his body protested. If he stopped, he was dead. His heart pounded loudly in his ears, along with the mad cackle of the one who was chasing him.

_Pitch._

How could he be here? He didn't understand, he didn't know how or why - he just kept running. He didn't look back, didn't look anywhere else. He mindlessly jumped over fallen logs and rocks, ripped up roots and hard soot on the ground. But he should have paid more attention to where he was going. Jack stumbled over a large stump he didn't see and yelled as he hit the ground. His ankle was wet and damp with blood and he cursed, trying to stand up again.

"Leaving so soon, Jack?" A voice purred in his ear.

He yelled in surprise, reaching for the wand usually stowed away in his robes; but he'd left them back at the castle. Why, why did he leave it? But when he turned to see who it was, there was no one around him.

Had Jack simply imagined it? Either way, he didn't want to think about it. He started running again, but it was much more difficult with his ankle. He finally slowed to a stop, the pain in his ankle getting the best of him. He gingerly touched it; wincing, he retracted his hand. Rapunzel was always good for spells like this. Any spells, really. She could make a splint for him, stop the bleeding.

But Rapunzel wasn't here. Neither were Hiccup and Merida. He had to rely on himself. "Like I haven't done that before," he muttered to himself aloud, flinching when he put too much weight on his ankle.

He started walking again, and stopped when he heard a faint whisper in the shadows. Terror crawled up his spine, seizing his heart. "I do hate to see you like this..." The voice said again. Jack started running despite the screaming protest of his ankle. "It's much more fun when you put up a fight, Jack. Don't you agree?"

A hand gripped his shoulder and he was going to spin around and kick his assailant, bite him, tear out his hair, whatever would stop him. But before he could, flashes of hot and cold tore through him and he let out a pained scream. A bright, yellow light surrounded him, connected to the hand that conjured it in the first place. He felt so weak, he had to get away, whatever that bastard was doing was _killing _him-

He broke free with a gasp, sinking to his knees. What the hell was that? God, it hurt... He could barely breathe, and he felt that all his energy was starting to leave him. The pain came again in a sudden flash and his body jerked upright; another scream passed his lips. The agonizing feeling was even worse, his heart being ripped from his chest and it was so unbearably hot. He collapsed onto his hands and knees when the attack ceased.

Panting hard, he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to numb out the pain and any other feeling he had. Pitch chuckled, grinning down at the boy. He knelt beside him, tilting his chin up. His brown eyes were already starting to lose their color, and what little color in his skin was leaving with it. "Come on, Jackie..." he murmured, hand gripping the boy's hair to make the boy face him. Jack winced, keeping his eyes closed, not looking at him. "_Live_ a little!" he yelled, ripping a chunk of hair from his head. Jack yelled in pain. Pitch smiled at the strands in his hand, already fading to white. He dropped them in front of the Slytherin, watching the confusion on his face when he saw them. And best of all, the look of pure terror that came with it.

"Wha-what-" he started to say, before he was cut off by his own pained yell. Pitch had stood up, and his hand extended to the boy, was draining the energy from him, draining his life away from him. The yellow glow surrounding his body faded.

"Don't be so boring, Jack," the Nightmare King drawled, not giving Jack enough time to stable himself before the next attack. Jack grunted in pain, biting down on his lip so hard that it started to bleed. He wouldn't give Pitch any more satisfaction. "Learn to have a bit of fun..."

Pitch finally stopped again, watching Jack slowly take a few breaths, knowing they would be his last. He slowly exhaled, and his body slumped against the ground, eyes fluttering shut. Before he could relish in his triumph, a red light shot right at him, accompanied by a yell, "STOP!"

His eyes flared up with anger.

"GET _AWAY_ FROM HIM!"

He turned, a look of annoyance on his face, and saw the three students behind him. All of them Jack's age. A Gryffindor girl with extravagant red hair had pointed her wand at him, and he had to admit it wasn't that bad of a shot. Beside her was a girl with very long, blonde hair, and a smaller boy with brown hair. They looked ready for a fight.

"Oh, it's you," he grinned and flashed his sharp teeth at the trio. "Well, I suppose it's time for my leave..." He glanced at the limp body and smiled victoriously, creating a dark portal a few feet ahead of him for his departure. "He won't survive anyway..."


	2. HP AU: Attack in the Forest (part 2)

**A/N:** _Wow, I didn't expect that much feedback from the last chapter ;u; Glad you all liked it so much, though! This chapter is based on the comic that was recently posted as well, and I used some information from the FAQ to help write this chapter (specifically the stuff about Jack's dad). Also, this oneshot and the last take place in their third year at Hogwarts. I'll make a drabble about the immediate aftermath in a little bit c:  
_

_Next chapter, I'll probably go to a different AU setting. Or maybe some more HP/The Big Four. Who knows! If anyone wants to request something, go right ahead! I love hearing from you guys. Enjoy the chapter~_

* * *

"Expecto... Patronum?" Jack said to himself, the spell catching his eye as he paged through the book. He had only heard about it, and had never really seen anyone cast it before. But after reading the description of the spell, about how it was powerful to the wielder he knew he had to learn it. There were a lot of things he thought he had to learn because of the attack... He ran a hand through his scraggly white hair. He needed to try something... anything, really, that would help him defend himself (and his friends, too, but he hoped it would never come to that).

With a decisive nod, he tucked the book under his arm, deciding to check it out before heading back to the common room. Hopefully he wouldn't run into any of his friends. Not that he didn't appreciate their support, but he needed to be alone. He needed time by himself to keep practicing, to get stronger so that something like this wouldn't happen again...

Jack had to do it. For his dad (because he was never strong enough for his dad when he was younger and he never had a chance to learn the kids protect their parents too) and to protect Emily when she came to Hogwarts in a few years.

Before heading to the common room, though, he would practice the spell. Jack went outside school grounds, not daring to stray very far; it was snowing it outside, nice and quiet. Just how he liked it, and just how he needed it.

"Okay, concentrate," he whispered to himself. The book said to think on a happy memory. He thought about when he first came to Hogwarts. He had been so nervous, so scared, despite his cocky tone and attitude. But he made three great friends; three of the greatest friends anyone could ever have, in fact. Jack thought hard on the memory, and allowed a bit of a smile to light his face. "_Expecto Patronum_!"

A thin line of silver mist erupt from his wand. Jack focused harder. His friends; they would be so proud of him, things would become normal again, he wouldn't have to worry about Pitch-

And suddenly the memory become twisted and garbled, as if the mere thought of that man was enough to change the happiness he had begun to feel. Dark shadows filled his vision. He heard his friends screaming at him, telling him he was a failure, a freak, he didn't belong with them, or anywhere else. He couldn't protect them from Pitch, they were screaming "WHY?" and why_ couldn't_ he-

Jack sprang up from his position on the ground, panting heavily. Maybe that memory wasn't happy enough. Did that sort of thing usually happened when the Patronus spell didn't work? He shook his head, brushing the snow off his robes. The strange, silvery mist disappeared in the air. He cursed and decided to try again. This time, he would pick a different memory... One powerful enough to overcome the doubt in his mind.

Jack's thoughts drifted to his dad. Had he still been alive, he'd be proud for Jack making the Quidditch team's seeker. Proud of his son for doing well in school, for making friends. For becoming strong enough. It wasn't as happy as he would have liked, but it was definitely strong enough. Jack concentrated hard, closing his eyes. "_Expecto Patronum_!" The mist was stronger now, it reminded him a bit of the snow that was falling. He grinned, stoking the memory, trying to urge to mist to expand. "_Expecto Patronum_!"

But again, the memory changed. His father, lying dead on the ground, bleeding heavily; Jack standing there as he watched his father die, holding his little sister's hand and listening to his mother screaming; and the cackle of a madman echoing in his ears, even now he could hear it if he listened hard enough. He wasn't aware he was yelling, until a hand was clamped over his mouth and he was brought back into reality.

When he woke up next, it was in a pile of cold snow. He lifted his head, brushing snow from his bangs. A pair of bright green eyes came into view and he slowly began to recognize the figure before him. "Jack?" she asked, offering him her hand.

"Rapunzel?" he muttered faintly, accepting the help to get to his feet. He looked away from her concerned gaze, brushing himself off absently. He cleared his throat and started to walk away. "I'm, uh, late... for, uh, something, so I'll just..."

Rapuzel sighed softly and grabbed his hand before he could get away, leading him over to a bench inside the nearby hall. "Let's sit down first." The two of them did, albeit Jack looking as though he wanted to run off. "Now, how are you feeling?"

"...Fine," Jack shrugged.

"That's not true, Jack," Rapunzel shook her head. "I bet you're feeling awful. But if you would just tell us more about it-"

He looked away, not saying anything. "Not now, Goldie." he said quietly.

She stood up and began to pace. "Is this about the spells? I know you can do it, Jack, you're marvelous at magic! You're just in a bit of a funk right now... but you can't let that stop you."

Jack scoffed, crossing his arms. "Just forget it."

Rapunzel shook her head and sat beside him. "Jack, you _can't_ give up-"

"You saw it yourself!" he cut her off, hands thrown up in the air in frustration. "I can't do the Patronus. Or anything else, for that matter..." Jack had been failing at almost every spell he had tried to do since the attack, even the simplest of ones. His mind was clouded with doubt and fear, and the circles under his eyes spoke of untold nights filled with terrors and fears that attacked him in his sleep. The attack itself still had influence on his mind, and was clouding out any happy memory when he tried to do the Patronus.

"Jack..." Rapunzel laid a hand on his shoulder gently. "Considering what has just happened, it's... it's only natural! Don't get so down on yourself." She bit her lip, desperately trying to think of a way to cheer him up. "Hey, do you want to go see if the Quidditch field is open? You and Merida could have a mini-scrimmage! O-or we could go to the library and read and get our homework done!" Jack's demeanor did not change. "We could go tease Hiccup? He won't mind, you know, if it's for cheering you up-"

She was trying to be helpful, but Jack just couldn't see the light. He couldn't find anything to cheer him up, encourage him, not even his friends. His thoughts drifted to Pitch. That bastard. He sighed heavily. He didn't feel like anything would ever be right again. "Some other time, Goldie." Jack said quietly, standing up and shoving his hands in his pockets as he trudged away, ignoring her yells for him to come back.

He just didn't know what to do.


	3. Fast Food AU (part 1)

**A/N: **_Posted this on tumblr, so I thought I should post it here as well._

_Summary: Jack, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida must put aside their restaurant rivalries to stop the trouble-making Pitch and his gang from causing trouble and eventually putting the restaurants out of business. And most importantly, they have to find out why.  
_

* * *

Jack stirred his coffee with a straw nonchalantly, looking around the inside of the Starbucks with a blank expression. He had been called here for a reason; they decided on a neutral place to meet so that their flaming rivalries didn't get out of hand.

Rapunzel was the first after him to arrive. She grabbed a smoothie and sat down across from him with a solemn nod. He nodded back. She started to draw in her sketchbook as they waited, and Jack continued sipping his coffee. After a few minutes, she took out a bag from her backpack and slid it over to him. "Peace offering," she explained.

He raised an eyebrow and peered into the bag. It was a burger and fries, from Burger King. Deciding not to say anything against it, he simply nodded and took out his own bag, sliding it over to her.

Hiccup and Merida arrived not long after, each with similar tributes. So the four of them ate in a tense, heavy silence, no one daring enough to make the first move. When Jack had finished his curly fries, courtesy of Hiccup, he spoke, "Who wants to go first?"

They all looked at each other uncertainly before Rapunzel raised her hand timidly. They all nodded for her to speak. "He ordered a milkshake and then dumped it all over me when I tried to give it to him through the drive through." she mumbled out, playing with a lock of long blonde hair timidly. Merida patted her shoulder reassuringly.

Hiccup was the one to confess next, "One of his friends kept hitting on me when I was trying to give her what she ordered. Astrid did kinda step up, though." he said the last part a bit sheepishly, sighing and slumping in his seat when he was done. "She comes there every Wednesday. Even teases me about my leg." He nudged the leg of the table with his prosthetic limb.

"That's awful," Rapunzel sympathized quietly. Jack and Merida nodded in agreement.

"Aye. He came to my work in person. Kept sayin' I messed up his order. Three times. He ate them all anyway, and filed a complaint about me and the other employees, and how we should be more hospitable to our customers. So I got in a little… well, trouble."

"What did you do?" Rapunzel whispered eagerly.

"I… may have accidentally slashed his tires once or twice when I recognized his car in the parking lot at the mall."

Jack grinned despite himself; he knew Merida to be brash and rude, especially towards him, but this time he appreciated her attitude.

"What about you, Jack?" Hiccup said. "You have the most… 'hands-on' experiences with Pitch, so to speak."

Jack took a sip from one of the sodas he had procurred from the offerings they all brought. It was true, he knew Pitch very well. They had a sort of tense relationship when he first moved into town, and he could never figure out just why Pitch had been so interested in him. It had to have been the desire to cause mischief. But Jack drew the line when it came to work. Pitch was not allowed to come that close.

Jack pulled a notebook from his backpack. They needed revenge; not just a normal prank as revenge, oh no. Long, tedious pain for the trouble that the man had caused the four of them. Jack did not usually ban with rivals, with people from other restaurants But if it was to stop that bastard from ruining their businesses with rumors of bad service and bad food, he would stop at nothing to put an end to it.

"I know where he works," Jack finally said after another long sip. He looked up at the three of them, raising an eyebrow. "And I have a few ideas on how to knock him down a few pegs… are you in?"

When the most horridly wonderful look of mischief settled on their faces, Jack knew he needn't have asked.


	4. Angel AU: Falling or Flying?

_Yep, another short au thing. Next chapter will be either more of the Fast food AU or a oneshot arc with actual plot *GASPS* _

_Summary: Hiccup isn't able to get back in the air when a plane almost hits him and his friends and they try to chase his doubts and fears away._

* * *

Jack had first assumed that when the plane showed up they had all jumped to the side safely. Rapunzel and Merida looked spooked, but they were unhurt. But after a few moments, the sound of a scream registered in his ears, and he remembered: Hiccup.

His eyes shot down and he saw Hiccup falling, his right wing flapping wildly in the wind, while his signed left wing was not responding as fast. The turn for him was too sudden and he couldn't get himself back up straight again.

"Guys, come on!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

Jack and Merida briefly nodded and the three dived down together to their friend. Jack was able to reach him first, and wrapped his arm's around Hiccup's waist to try and slow him down.

Merida and Rapunzel followed in suit, grabbing Hiccup's arms and holding them tight. They all began to slow down together. Jack hadn't realized just how far they had fallen until he felt his feet touch the ground.

He could feel Hiccup's chest rising and falling rapidly, but the smaller boy was slowly beginning to calm down. Rapunzel and Merida were on either side of him, keeping the grip on his arms to steady him. Jack slowly let go of his friend's waist and instead moved his hands to rest on Hiccup's shoulders. "You okay?"

Hiccup took a few shaky breaths, trying to form a string of words into a sentence. "Y-yeah, I'm f... fine..." he stammered, though his stomach was flipping up and down and his head was still spinning. Jack tightened the grip on his shoulders and pulled the other into a tight hug. Merida and Rapunzel quickly did the same, trying to comfort their friend.

Hiccup shuddered and his singed wing lay flat against his back. "It's okay," Jack said quietly, running his hands over the frayed feathers while Rapunzel ran a hand through his hair with comforting words and Merida simply squeezed him tighter. "It's okay, Hic..."

Hiccup shuddered again and let out a choked sob, hugging his friends back tightly while they continued to reassure him. He felt humiliating tears sting his eyes and wiped them away furiously.

"Hey," Jack's voice again. Hiccup looked up, hesitantly meeting Jack's gaze. "It's okay," he repeated.

Merida mustered up a small smile. "what do you say we go get some food? You must be hungry,"

Rapunzel nodded eagerly. "Yeah! We can go by the river and catch fish again!"

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair and sighed slowly, a little smile of his own beginning to show on his face now that he had calmed down. "Alright," he said with a nod, "Let's go."

The four of them went off to the river, staying close to Hiccup and even taking turns to hold his hand. It was childish and silly, but Hiccup didn't mind. He loved to feel the warmth of his friends' hands in his more than any other feeling in the world. All his doubts and fears of flying just flew away.


	5. HP AU: Clever Little Rapunzel

Gothel had expected Rapunzel, little Rapunzel, of all people to be a timid girl when she first arrived at Hogwarts, especially after her lecture of all the dangers in the school and the Wizarding world. She had warned her of everything that made have been a threat, maybe even over-exaggerated on some things - but what the little dear didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

She did not expect to see Rapunzel in a train cart already seated with a girl her age that had crazy, red hair in contrast to Rapunzel's long, blonde hair tied in a braid. Well, she supposed, it's good she's making friends. Just as long as they didn't get too close to her.

Rapunzel was chatting with everyone that she passed with an air of happiness that seemed to infect those whom she chose to talk to. She kept grinning back at Merida, who rolled her eyes, wondering if the child had ever even stepped a foot outside her house.

Rapunzel was a clever little girl, if a little timid to begin with. But when she was happy, she made sure everyone knew.

She waited tensely at the staff table for Rapunzel to be sorted. When they finally called her name, she sat down on the stool and fit the Sorting Hat over her head, not hearing the words spoken by it to her daughter.

"Ah... so your name is Rapunzel, yes?" The Hat rumbled.

"Yep!" she chirped in reply. "Can you please sort me, Mr. Hat?"

"Oh, no need to be so formal, my dear!" The Hat laughed and began to delve into the depths of the girl's mind. "You're quite the cunning caper, aren't you? It took a lot to get your mother to take you here..."

Rapunzel sighed and said in defense, "Mother just worries too much."

"Ah, but there's nothing to worry about at Hogwarts. Safest place in the world!" He continued by saying, "Dear me, you're just full of ambition, little Rapunzel. Always sneaking out of your room at night, watching the night sky... trying to visit the market all on your own... You're quite the girl," The Sorting Hat mused.

"Where I'm I going to be put?" she asked excitedly, "Ravenclaw, maybe? O-or Hufflepuff? Mother would like that-"

"Let's focus on you, Rapunzel," The Sorting Hat reaffirmed. "You're a daring girl, not afraid to do what you need to do for yourself. You're cunning, full of ambition... yes, the one place I think you'd fit best in is-"

"SLYTHERIN!" The Hat finally bellowed. There were loud cheers from the green tabled and Rapunzel, saying a quiet thanks to the Sorting Hat, hurried over to the new table with a wide grin.

Gothel should have expected something like this, but it still surprised her. Oh God, this was going to be a difficult year for her.

* * *

So, a short oneshot on the perspective that Rapunzel is in Slytherin. I really like writing the Big Four in different houses, so there'll be oneshots like that which stem from my own mind uvu Feedback is welcome and appreciated~ And I'm taking requests, too! By the way, it says Hogwarts AU in the chapter title, which means it's my idea. HP AU is for the oneshots about the-potter-kids.


	6. Car Ride of Death

**A/N: **Ha. This is a bit cracky, I guess? I just wanted to write something with humor in it, lol.

* * *

Jack had been showing Merida, Rapunzel, and Hiccup around Burgess. He had seen their homes already, but they hadn't seen his, or anything quite like it. Their expressions from all the modern technology and streets and everything was just too hilarious. And then Rapunzel had asked what the box with wheels was sitting in Jamie's driveway.

So he told his friends what it was and what the car did. Hiccup described it as a dragon without wings, and Merida and Rapunzel eagerly asked if they could have a ride in it.

And well, Jack, being the good host he was, knew better than to refuse them a ride in said car. He borrowed Jamie's keys, intent on taking a quick drive around the neighborhood and back. Except he didn't know how to drive. But he only viewed it as a minor setback.

"JACK IF YOU DON'T SLOW DOWN THIS INSTANT I'M SHOVING MY PAN DOWN YOUR THROAT!"

Ah, yes. Back to reality.

Jack was zipping down the road fast, very fast, bewildering the citizens of Burgess when they saw that there was no one driving the car going down the road at a crazy speed. Jack was still trying to figure out which pedal was the brake.

Rapunzel gripped the back of his chair frightfully, gripping the chair behind him so tight that he was sure her fingers would tear through the leather. She was screaming at him to slow down, and he was trying, but it wasn't working! Hiccup sat in the passenger seat, looking ready to throw up, and desperately wishing they had taken a ride on Toothless instead of going near this metal deathtrap.

And Merida, oh, Merida.

Merida's head was sticking out the window, red hair flowing wildly in the wind. She threw her head back and laughed, grabbing the bow beside her. "Jack, you didn't tell me this town had targets hanging up for archery!"

Jack shook his head, taking a sharp left turn. "Merida, those are signs, not targets-"

Merida, however, clearly wasn't listening. She was shooting at the stop signs they sped past. "Merida! _Merida_! You're not supposed to shoot arrows at pedestrians - those are _police officers_ Merida, stop it-"

"Jack, can't you use the brakes?" whimpered Hiccup, clinging to his own seat tightly.

"Uh, they're a little frozen! And I don't exactly know which is which..."

"Frozen?" Rapunzel repeated weakly.

Jack shrugged helplessly in defense, "My feet are really cold, okay?"

They just barely turned in time to avoid running onto the sidewalk, knocking over a mailbox in the process. Rapunzel was even more tense now, eyes wide. "YOU SAID YOU KNEW HOW TO DRIVE THIS!" she shrieked as they barely swerved in time again to avoid an oncoming car.

"I said _SORT OF_!" Jack yelled back.

He slammed his foot down hard against one of the pedals and it began to skid to a stop. Unfortunately, a bird that had been flying low, slammed right into the car windshield with a sickening _splat_!

Merida had quit shooting her arrows by now, and looked at Hiccup uncertainly. He looked ready to kill something. "Hiccup?" she asked uncertainly. "Ya okay?"

"Jack. You just... you just killed a feathered baby dragon-"

"No, no, it was a bird, Hiccup-"

"YOU KILLED IT!" Hiccup launched himself at Jack, yelling and swearing obscenities, as the sirens in the distance became louder. Rapunzel was currently trying to pry them apart with Merida's bow so they could get out of here before they were found.

There was only one thought that crossed Jack's mind during all this:

_Jamie's going to pissed._


	7. Drowning (1:3)

**A/N:** _Here is a bit of angst I guess? I may continue it with another oneshot._

* * *

"HICCUP, NO!"

Merida screamed and tried everything she could to convince Hiccup not to dive into the water; but as soon as Jack and Toothless were struck down, smashing the ice like glass and sinking into the water, his mind was made up. Cold settled into his bones but he ignored it. He put all his focus into heaving his dragon and Jack up to the water's surface.

But damn it, moving was getting harder with each passing second. Toothless couldn't swim, and Jack, well - he was unresponsive. The blood dripping down his head was beginning to wash away. Maybe he was dead before Pitch struck them both down. He shouldn't have gotten injured in the first place. Then Jack wouldn't have offered to take Toothless into battle in retaliation for what happened to Hiccup.

Something broke through the water, and the viking realized that it was a long strand of golden hair, that immediately started to glow. He secured it around Toothless' tail and helped push the struggling dragon up to the surface. He broke free from the water for a moment. Only long enough to see Toothless get dragged to shore by the help of Merida and Rapunzel, the former of which was still screaming curses at him to get back here right this instant.

Hiccup opted to ignore her and took a deep breath and dove back in.

Getting Jack, he supposed, would be less of a hassle. The only question was finding him in this darkness. How deep did he sink while Hiccup was preoccupied with his dragon? He cursed himself and dove deeper, feeling the water get colder and colder as he went. Finally, he caught a glimpse of silver-white hair that not even the pond's blackness could hide.

He hurriedly swam toward his friend, his supply of oxygen limited. He hooked Jack's arm around his shoulder and started to swim up. His staff was in one hand, and something gold was clutched in the other. Hiccup couldn't tell what it was.

With all the strength he had, he pushe them both to the surface. Gasping, he crawled out of the water, climbing onto the shore with Jack. He didn't get a moment to rest before Merida yanked him to his feet, punching every inch of him she could reach.

"YOU BASTARD!"

"Merida - OW! - I get it!"

"YOU COULD HAVE DIED!"

"I couln't just leave him and Toothless-"

"Then, then you should have let one of us do it!" Merida had tears in her eyes and she glare at Hiccup, who frowned back.

"Guys, stop it!" Rapunzel screeched, stepping between them. The three of them exchanged glances, panting heavily. Merida wipe her wet eyes furiously, a quiet sob escaping her. "You damn idiot!" Hiccup stepped around Rapunzel and pulled the hysterical girl into a tight hug. "It's okay. It's okay." He stroked her hair and held her until she calmed down a few moments later.

He went over to Toothless, gently patting his snout. Toothless nudged him affectionately and Hiccup sighed in relief. "Good to see you're okay, bud." he said with a relieve smile. Finally a little more awake and alert, he turned to Jack.

Rapunzel had gently eased him into a sitting position, his head rest on her shoulder. Hiccup notice something that he didn't see when first pulling Jack out of the water. Blood spreading over his stomach, soaking the fabric of his hoodie. Whether he was conscious or not, he had a grimace of pain on his face. Rapunzel worriedly placed some of her hair over the wound, tenderly holding the back of his injured head up.

Hiccup and Merida watched uncertainly as Rapunzel began to sing. Her hair glowed and Hiccup really thought everything was going to be okay.

But Jack was still grimacing and the blood on his stomach wasn't vanishing. Rapunzel, confused as well, trying singing a little louder, a little faster in desperation.

"What the hell?" he spoke aloud, voicing their thoughts.

"I-it's not..." Rapunzel swallowed heavily. "Why isn't it working...? It has to work, it-" Jack let out a pained yell and his whole body convulsed. His toes curled, feet digging into the ground in pain. The wind picked up and Rapunzel shook Jack's shoulder gently. "JACK! Jack, can you hear me?"

No response. He continued thrashing in Rapunzel's hold. Hiccup and Merida raced over. Hiccup noticed Jack still clenching the gold box tightly in his hand. He tore it from Jack's fingers, cringing when he heard a few cracks.

Jack's thrashing began to die down and he eventually stilled. Rapunzel wiped away the tears trailing down her cheeks and gently began to sing again. The three watched anxiously as her hair began to glow.

A chuckled echoed through the darkness. "Isn't that just cute?"

Merida acted before any of them and pulled the sword from her belt, swinging it at Pitch as he appeared behind her. He easily caught the blade before it hit him, smirking down at her. "You'd better get him somewhere safe. There's not much time left for him.

"What did you do to him?" Rapunzel demanded, hugging Jack a little tighter and pulling him closer to her and away from Pitch in a protective manner.

He shrugged, eyeing Jack with a malicious gleam in his eyes. "Oh, you'll see soon enough. In fact, I can't wait." He grinned with a sadistic glee. "Jack really doesn't do well flying on your dragon, does he, Hiccup?" He looked at the viking in question, whose eyes narrowed. Behind him, Toothless growled.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't let him tear your throat out."

Pitch gave Toothless a wary glance, but he stepped back into the darkness with a grin. "Because you won't be able to save him without my help."

Dark clouds filled the sky, blocking the moon from their view. "We have to go," Hiccup said abruptly. He saddled up Toothless and climbed on. "We have to get Jack back to the Pole and... get him treated, or something."

Rapunzel managed to nod and Merida helped both her and the unconscious Jack up. They gently carried him and set him on the saddle behind Hiccup. The two of them both climbed on after that. It was a bit of a tight fit, but they would make do.

"Toothless, fly gently, okay?" Hiccupsaid softly, patting his dragon's head. Toothless nodded and took off into the sky. Hiccup could feel Jack's blood staining the back of his shirt, seeping through his soaked clothes. The boy's arms were loosely draped around Hiccup's waist. He gently squeeze one of them, hoping that it would somehow reach Jack and remind him that he was safe.

Once they got him taken care of, then it was Pitch's turn.


	8. Jackunzel: Once in a Blue Moon

**Yes, I know I'm terrible for not continuing the last chapter just yet. It will be up soon, I promise. For now, have some Jackunzel! Part of Jackunzel week on Tumblr, so I thought I'd post them here as well~**

* * *

Every blue moon, a new spirit was born.

Rapunzel, known as Spring to her fellow spirits, was waiting excitedly. The blue moon was approaching; it was only a matter of days now until they were going to be born.

The moon became fuller each passing night, waiting to shine down on the one awaiting rebirth as a spirit. The chosen one.

It was a cold, wintry night; snow had begun to fall near the village where she sensed the power coming from, the aura of the spirit. Hair trailing behind her, she passed silently through the small town, which seemed terribly solemn.

How strange. A little town like this, Rapunzel thought, was usually full of activity, whether or not they could sense a spirit nearby or sense they were being born. That was the feeling she always gathered. But everything here felt empty…

Frowning, she let her senses lead her to where the aura was radiating from.

She noticed a form huddled on the ground; a boy, her age, with a sheperd's crook lying beside him. His knees were pulled to his chest and arms wrapped tightly around them, his head bowed. She spyed silver-white hair and drew in a gasp. This was the boy.

But why, just why was he so sad?

She moved closer, unable to make out his quiet, incoherent mumbling.

"Hello?" she asked softly.

The boy's head shot up sharply to stare at Rapunzel in wide-eyed shock. "C-can you see me?" he asked nervously.

Rapunzel smiled warmly, "Of course I can. You're just like me."

"What do you mean?" The boy wiped at his eyes, a little embarrassed now for crying. "E-everyone else here, th-they just walked right through me… Can they see us?"

"No, because they don't believe in us. You get used to it, after a while…" She shivered a little. "Just be careful enough to avoid being walked through. It's not fun."

He laughed humorlessly. "No, it's not."

Rapunzel held out her hand to the boy, who gratefully took it and accepted her helping him to his feet. His hand was cold to the touch, like ice, and she shivered. "What's your name?"

"Jack," said the boy. "My name is Jack Frost."

She smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Jack. I'm Rapunzel. I hope we can be friends."

He smiled nervously and nodded, frost glistening on his cloak as he swayed a little on his feet. "Yeah… I hope so too."

Spring and Winter spent many years together, chasing each other through the seasons; it was difficult and hard on them both, but neither would give up what they had for the world.


	9. HP AU: Mericcup

Merricup!HP au. I will get the chapter up for the continuation of Drowning in a few days uvu

* * *

Hiccup hadn't really meant to start watching Merida — he'd been avoiding, er, certain people after they started harassing him in the library, and stumbled onto the Quidditch field in his attempts of escape. At least they weren't chasing him anymore. He took a minute to regain his breath before noticing that the field was occupied.

Above him soared several players of the Gryffindor team, passing the Quaffle to each other, or swinging at the heavy bludgers whistling around them as they shot through the air. He stood there for a few moments, watching them.

"Hiccup, what're you doin' here?"

He turned around at smiled at hearing the familiar voice calling to him. Merida sailed next to her friend, getting off her broom and landing on the ground. "Hey, Merida," he greeted.

"Hey yourself," she grinned, wiping a bit of sweat from her brow. "I thought you said you were going to be in library?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, I was for a bit. Some students were getting too noisy."

Meria's eyes narrowed. "Someone bothering you?"

"No, it's fine now, really."

She pursed her lips, but eventually nodded. "Alright. Well, you can stay here and watch us practice if you want. Just don't get in any more trouble," She wagged a finger at him in a playful, chiding manner and they both laughed. "And if you want me to bash someone with a bludger, just ask! I'm sure Kade will let me borrow the necessary equipment!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes at her statement but couldn't help the small grin that lit up his face. He settle onto the ground and took out one of his books, caught between watching Merida practice and catching up on his reading for class.

The sky began changing its color as the day moved from late afternoon to early evening. Hiccup looked up at the team. Sure enough they were still practicing. They really did work hard. Merida, most of all, he thought.

He turned back to his book. His head shot up suddenly when he heard a sickening crack, followed by panicked yells. He looked up just in time to see Merida being caught by her teammates as she began plummetting to the ground.

"Merida?" he called in worry. He raced over to the Gryffindors and knelt beside Merida as they set her on the ground. "Merida! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, quit shouting!" she snapped at them all, cradling her arm with a wince. She took a shaky breath and moved her hand away, revealing her bloodstained forearm. Hiccup felt a strange sense of anger and fear rush through him at seeing her injured, even as one of the players apologized profusely for the mishit bludger.

"Hey Hiccup," Kade, the team captain, turned to the Ravenclaw. "Take her to the Hospital Wing, will you?"

He nodded and gently helped Merida to her feet. "It's fine, really—"

"Merida," Kade said sternly, "it's not fine. You need to get that taken care of." She sighed and reluctantly nodded and grabbed her broom with her good hand, walking with Hiccup off the field.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, almost immediately regretting the words when they came out of his mouth.

Merida grimaced, brushing some hair from her face. "Ah, don't worry. I've ha worse." However, he couldn't notice the way her hand tremble when she walked, and how pale she looked. The blood running down her arm was starting to make him feel sick.

He hesitantly reached a hand to her injured one, grabbing her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. Her shoulders slumped a bit and she let out the sigh she'd been holing in, some tension leaving her body. "You don't nee to worry.I can walk without your help, you know. " she said softly, a little smile on her face that cause red to rush to Hiccup's cheeks.

"I know." Hiccup replied with a smile of his own as he led her to the Hospital Wing. He did not move his hand away, and Merida didn't push it. She instead laced her fingers through his without another word.

And no words were needed.


	10. HP AU (Mericcup): Oddball

**I'm sorry I haven't had time to write anything new... I've been swamped with end-of-school stuff. Plays and showchoir and whatnot. I don't know when I'll be posting the continuation to the Drowning oneshot, but it will be once I have a handle on everything. Thank you all for your patience and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"You're_ friends with the snake? What's wrong with you?"_

_"Hanging out with that Slytherin again? Weirdo."_

_"Just leave her be, Hiccup. Stick to your own house." _

Hiccup had heard all these things from those in his house daily every day. He had been sorted into Gryffindor but his best friend was Merida DunBroch. She surprised him a lot, but she had really surprised him when she got sorted into Slytherin. He even surprised himself when he got sorted into Gryffindor.

He had been happy to have so many classes with his friend. And in first year, everyone treated him strangely. Like he was in a phase that he was going to grow out of.

In second year, what everyone else was saying was becoming a bit more noticeable.

By third year, he understood it all.

And by fourth year, they weren't even trying to hide it.

Gradually, as people began criticizing him more and more instead of less and less as time went on (much to his confusion) he began to develop a sort of protectiveness over Merida. Well, it felt like more than just being an overly protective brother to her. And he was sure Merida noticed it too, if not feeling the same way.

And it was half way through their fourth year the despite all odds, they started dating.

Of course, maybe the were a little young to be dating. And the house situation they had did nothing to help. But he persevered through it and so did Merida.

He loved spending hours of his day with her despite what everyone else said to him and about him.

"It wasn't natural," someone once said to him.

Well was any of this magic natural? There were plenty of other things unnatural than a Slitheryn and Gryffindor student being friends. More than friends. Companions. Sweethearts. Lovers.

What he hated was when someone else attacked Merida for it.

Unfortunately, he was not the lone subject to this bullying. Merida had endured a great share of it too.

One day he had been on his way to class, as usual, when he heard an excess amount of yelling from the girl's bathroom. He heard Merida's voice and without hesitation, he flung the door open.

Two Slytherin girls had grabbed hold of her arms to prevent her from moving, and another was holding her wand which was pointed at Merida. Her head was facing the ground but he could see tears dripping down her face and hitting the ground with soft plops.

That broke him.

He wasn't too sure of what happened next. But suddenly the girls were on the ground, the skin on his hands was black and scaly and with blood dripping from them and Merida was looking at him with an expression of fear and shied away from his touch.

He got in trouble for that one big time. But he was fine with it. As long as Merida was okay.

As he stared down at the scales covering most of his leg, already beginning to spread even more, he was still fine with it. He'd been strange all his life, even before being in love with Merida and having people give them strage looks (but thankfully leaving them alone for now).

After all, what was wrong with being the oddball once in a while?


	11. Drowning (2:3)

**HERE IS YOUR ANGST. On a side note, my girlfriend might be coming to Minnesota this summer! ;u; Sorry this took so long, guys uwu; Just one, maybe two more chapters left in this little arc of angst~ Then I'll take requests, maybe write another one for the first two chapters.**

* * *

They rushed Jack to the North Pole and upon arriving, their friend was immediately taken into the infirmary. While Tooth and Sandy tended to Jack, North and Bunnymund grilled the three of them on exactly what happened. Already feeling exhausted, Hiccup sank into a chair. The stump of his leg ached more than anything, almost as bad as his guilt.

If only... if only he could have done something more for him...

Merida sat beside him and gently shook his shoulder. "Hey," she said softly. "It's not your fault, yeh know."

"Yeah, it is." he said glumly, "If I hadn't goten injured in the first place, Jack wouldn't have-"

"Are yeh blamin' yourself fer gettin' injured?" Merida rolled her eyes. "There's nothin' we can do to change it, Hic. We just have to keep moving forward, and... and hope that Jack'll get through this. And we'll be there to help him every step of the way. What're friends for?"

Hiccup managed a weak smile. "What, indeed."

Rapunzel soon joined them after a brief visit to the infirmary. She looked just as down as the rest of them felt, but simply curled up next to Merida and closed her eyes. Merida put her arms around both Rapunzel and Hiccup in response and the three of them fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Jack was curled up on the infirmary bed with Tooth and Sandy at his side. Barely conscious, his world in a haze of color, Jack could barely define anything around him. He was so numb he just couldn't even feel the pain anymore. Tooth smoothed his damp hair and he whimpered something in response.

His fingers were still clutching the box of teeth in a death grip. He had snatched at back from Hiccup when they arrived at the Pole, his last coherent act.

Tooth rubbed his fingers gently, and Jack stifled a whimper. Hiccup had broken some in the attempt to pry away the box. "Jack," she said softly, trying to coax him into releasing it, "you have to let go. Okay?"

He shook his head. "N... don't..."

Before anymore protest could be issued, she yanked the teeth from him. Jack screamed, arching off the bed. Sandy quickly knocked him out, but no golden dreams floated above his snowy scalp. Jack writhed in his sleep, in agony.

Tooth wiped her eyes repeatedly and set the canister of teeth beside the bed on a small nightstand. "What do we do, Sandy?"

The golden man shook his head sadly, eyes full of remorse as he patted the top of Jack's head. All we can do is wait for him to wake up...

* * *

And they awoke to screaming.

Hiccup bolted up out of his seat. Toothless, beside him, was alert, ears flat against his head, back arched as he growled. North was rushing to the Globe room, and the rest of the workshop was in chaos. "North, North, wait!" Hiccup yelled, running over to him before he could pass. "What the hell is going on?"

"Jack is gone - Pitch is here! No time to talk!"

The three exchanged glances before following in North's steps to the Globe.

Once more, Pitch stood on top of the sphere of glittering, golden lights, looking positively peachy. "Well, well, well. My favorite weirdoes, altogether for my amusement... But wait, we seem to be missing someone." He tapped his chin contemplatively, and his foot lightly thumped against the surface of the globe. "Now, where oh where could dearest Jack be? Did you misplace him?"

"Pitch!" Rapunzel screamed, stepping up before anyone else. "What did you DO!"

Pitch didn't seem surprised at all at her outburst. "Do what? You'll have to be specific."

"Where is Jack?" she repeated shrilly, face contorted in rage. "What! Did! You! DO!"

Everyone now looked shocked, including Pitch. Rapunzel was breathing heavily. Hiccup stepped up beside her with Toothless. Toothless growled, ready to fire at any given moment. "If you do want to get out of here... in ONE piece... I suggest you tell us just what Rapunzel wants to know."

Pitch smirked again and drew something from his robe. He tossed it down to Hiccup and the Viking suddenly found himself engulfed in darkness, the screams of everyone around him fading.

He fell and landed hard on his back, groaning as he pushed himself into sitting. Pitch stood above him, smirking. Hiccup slowly backed away. "Where are we?" he demanded, still holding whatever Pitch threw at him.

"Some place quiet where we can chat," he said curtly, yanking Hiccup to his feet by the back of his shirt. Hiccup brushed him off with a look of disgust.

"Now, look at what you have in your hand."

Hiccup looked down. It was the golden box Jack had been holding. But why did Pitch have it...?

"Look familiar?" he chuckled, appearing at Hiccup's side. "Poor Jack, the one he got back was a fake."

The cogs of his mind wheeled and turned. "Why would you give him a fake one? What does it... do?"

"A simply spell, really. Filled with nightmare sand. Jack's going to go insane."

Hiccup clenched his teeth. "Why are you doing this?"

"It's more fun to play with your food before you eat it."

A dark chuckle resonated around him and the golden box in his hand disappeared, replaced with a small vial. Inside it, danced a red liquid. "What's this?" Hiccup asked, regarding it as if it would explode any minute. "Some kind of slow-acting poison? A bomb? Another one of those weird things that'll make me go insane if I hold it too long?"

Pitch rolled his eyes. "Please. That's so tacky. It's the antidote."

Hiccup's eyes widened. He was beyond confused.

"It also works as something else... If you wish it, drink. It will take you back to Berk. Don't look at me like I'm crazy, boy. It'll even give you your leg back. Whatever you want, it will fill your heart's desire."

"What if you're tricking me?" he said. "What if this isn't an antidote and I don't give it to Jack?"

"Then you can watch him slowly go out of touch with reality. He'll start losing the feeling in his toes, first. He can hardly open his eyes without them hurting from the light. Then he'll lose all feeling in his legs. Jack will hardly be able to babble anymore. With the numbness of his chest goes his eyesight. Then-"

"STOP IT!" Hiccup covered his ears tightly. "Stop it... just stop..."

Pitch grinned horribly. "Delightful, isn't it? You'll just have to trust me. Or.. you can drink it and go home. You'll forget all of this, you won't have a care in the world. "Who knows, you could see your friends again... Astrid, your father, even your mother..."

Pitch leaned in close, snatching the vial from Hiccup. Hiccup reached for it, and realized his mistake. The Nightmare King laughed and leaned in again, whispering in Hiccup's ears as he dropped the vial into his hand and closed Hiccup's hand over it, "Think about it."

The darkness faded and Hiccup was staring up at the infirmary cieling. He blinked and shot straight up.

"You're awake!" Rapunzel beamed. "Oh, thank goodness... I'll go get Merida..."

"Rapunzel, wait-" He grabbed her sleeve. "Where's... where's Jack?"

Her smile faltered. "He's... North is out looking for him right now. With the others. We haven't found him yet, but... We're still looking."

"How long have I been out?" he asked in a scared voice.

"... About twelve hours. Pitch, after he disappeared, you just... hit the ground... haven't woken up. We were so scared... you..." She put a smile on her face and hugged him tightly. "I'm just glad you're okay. Don't worry, Jack will be fine. We're gonna get him back and solve it all."

Rapunzel left the infirmary.

Hiccup slowly unfurled his hand, which was closed in his fist. The vial of red liquid sat there, tempting him, screaming at him to drink it...

"Jack," Hiccup said out loud. "Jack... first."

He put the vial in his vest and left the infirmary with all the temptation in the world bearing down on him like the devil against a poor sinner.


	12. Drowning (3:3)

I was hit with Hiccup feels and decided to end this on a bittersweet note. Really sorry for not updating, but no inspiration had hit me for this so it just kind of dropped off until I could get it back... hopefully I can have some sort of consistency with updates now.

Min drage - Norwegian, rough translation of 'my dragon' (If anyone else has a more accurate translation, feel free to correct me on that uvu)

* * *

A terrible unfortunate end to a story that had so much hope.

That was all Hiccup could think with the little vial weighing down in his pocket. His heart beat unnaturally loud and unnaturally fast. They approached the edge of the lair; Merida and Rapunzel cast him wary looks.

Hiccup gulped.

He took a breath.

He gave in.

As soon as he whipped out the vial and quickly swigged down the contents, Merida and Rapunzel seemed to fade... everything was fading in a strange, pink haze. When it all finally cleared, he coughed and opened his eyes.

Hiccup sat up in bed, slowly, the remnants of a strange dream beginning to fade.

He was trying to get Toothless to calm down, because Toothless was in his house wreaking havoc and jumping around at seeing his master finally awake after so long. He waved away all of the strangeness of the dream, the strange girl with the long hair, the princess with the fiery temper, and the white-haired boy's smug grin and crooked staff.

(He felt emptiness creeping into his mind as they vanished. The shadows in the room seemed to grow in triumph, but Hiccup did not notice. The Boogeyman won.)

Hiccup remembered the Red Death. He remembered getting knocked out, and then...

The boy lifted his covers and stared in surprise at his metal leg. It hits the floor with a soft thud as he tries to stand. The door swings open and he hears a gasp and a painfully familiar voice. "Min drage? You're awake?"

Hiccup turns sharply at hearing the voice and tears begin to cloud his eyes.

"_Mom_."


	13. Mericcup: Against the Clock

**After last chapter's angst boat, I thought I'd post another fluffy thing I wrote for Mericcup week. It was a while back but I forgot to put it up here xD Hope you guys enjoy~**

* * *

Hiccup tapped his foot impatiently and and looked at his watch. Okay. He still had three hours to prepare. He should be fine. He ran a hand through his hair and sat down on the bed.

He and Merida were scheduled for a date at the movies. He was nervous and excited at the same time. It was a strange, fluttery feeling in his stomach. Now he really understood the phrase about butterflies in your stomach.

The boy laid down, intent on taking a short nap. He was tired, and he needed a little rest. It would be just for a moment.

The second that he bolted out of bed, awake and alert, he knew that too much time had passed. He fumbled with the covers for a minute and checked his watch.

Shit he was half and hour late shit shit shit shit Merida was going to hate him now and never speak to him again and he completely ruined his chance—

He tried to calm his thoughts enough to get himself dressed and run out the door. He was lucky he only lived a few blocks away from the theatre. On a good day, he could take a nice walk to it.

Hiccup ran into Merida at the entrance who was standing there with a look of slight annoyance and… amusement?

"Overslept?" she guessed, looking at his disheveled appearance.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that." He grimaced and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Did we miss it?"

She shook her head. "No, I got the times wrong. It starts in half an hour. Actually, I anticipated you might be a teensy bit late, so I didn't tell you there was a later time. Sorry."

He was a little disappointed, but releived as well. "Oh. Well, uh, okay. That's fine, actually."

There was a moment of awkward silence between them. "So,ah, what's the movie?" he asked as they entered and both teens took out money to pay for their tickets.

"Rise of the Guardians," Merida said. "My brothers won't shut up about it…"

They still had half an hour to wait after they got in. Hiccup looked around for any means of distraction and spotted an arcade entrance near the concessions. He nudged Merida and grinned. "You wanna go?"

She smirked back at him. "Well, if you want to get your ass kicked, that's fine by me."


End file.
